


How Could You Leave Me?

by Jayleneirisolebar_3



Series: How Could You Leave Me? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayleneirisolebar_3/pseuds/Jayleneirisolebar_3
Summary: Summary: at the end of a war some are to go insane right? Especially when you lose your mate. . . Drarry





	How Could You Leave Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Harry Potter!  
> Hope you like ;)

How Could You Leave Me?

Summary: at the end of a war some ar edge to go insane right? Especially when you lose your mate.

Pairings: Harry/Draco = Drarry

Characters: Lucius M, Draco M, Harry P

Hurt/death

English

*one shot*

The room was talk with a dome that let the stars through, in the room was a ball. Everyone was dressed fancy and most were dancing. When Draco was you get, he never really got the meaning of what dancing was. He saw it as torture, but with his love in his arms…. Alive he felt whole.

His tears were real, they rolled down his pale cheeks, he didn't want this to end. Him, holding onto his lover, the music soft and distant, as they just gazed into each others eyes. They were one.

Together they were one. Apart he was cold, like how he was raised to be. Nothing could change that…. All except one man. The man with unruly black locks, and curse killing green eyes. A man with witty humor, a big heart and all his: His snake in disguise.

Harry Potter, had chosen him, him! Draco Malfoy! It was hard to believe. They had fought so much, but no one really knew it was all a mask. That love prevailed! That was all that anyone really needed in the whole world, otherwise it was cold and a broken world. After All they had fought for what they wanted and was that to be together forever, until their dying breath.

But the silence was broken by Harry, his eyes loving, a hint of sadness there. "Draco…. Wake up."

"No! Don't make me, I don't want to be alone!" Draco whispered, tears falling down his face.

"We'll be together, forever, soon my love, you're still needed." Harry whispered and took a step backwards.

Lucius Malfoy watched in hidden pain as his son thrashed, crying out, his screams heartbreaking. The restraints on him from harming himself as his body had gone in shock from the death of his lover, but unbeknownst the wizard world, The Malfoys were part Veela, they had woodland magic in them, so when they found love, it was forever…. Their Mate.

"Harry, please, love. No! No!" Draco screamed, his body straining against the magically holding ropes.

It had been weeks, since the downfall of Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort, both dying and Harry coming out the victor, until Bellatrix in a fit of grief for her Lord raced forwards and attacked Harry. But unbeknownst to Bella, The Dark Lord had asked for Harry to kill him. Dumbledore had did a terrible ritual on him when he first started the campaign for change.

Lucius would never forget the heartbreaking scream of his son. The utter devastation on his son's face hurt him, his son ran forwards to catch the-boy-who-lived, and cradle him in his arms. Blood covering him, and Lucius heard his sister in laws demented laughter. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the Weasley boy and Granger rush forwards as well.

"Je t'aime mon amour, Harry!"

I love you my love, Harry!

Draco began to murmur mixed French and English.

Everyone heard Harry gasp, as he struggled to sit up, blood pooling from the un known unforgivable curse.

"I...I love, you Draconus Lucius Malfoy, dddont lose love" Harry said and leant closer and kissed him.

Draco closed his eyes and cried as his mate died in his arms. Once he felt the magic leave his mates body, Draco stood up. He breathed in deeply and turned to face them.

When Lucius looked up to his son, he saw a major part of Draco was dead. As if to confirm his thoughts Draco yelled. "Avada Kedavra!" Harry's wand in his. The green curse flew towards Bellatrix Lestrange and she flew backwards: Empty silver eyes met his.

"Oh my Dragon…" Lucius whispered and crushed his son into a hug.

A/N: Please tell if I need to do a sequel! Or...


End file.
